Merlin's Gift x Merlins Gave
by jaqtkd
Summary: A short, sad poem which has been translated into various languages by my wonderful readers. I have now collected 28 chapters but will still happily accept more.
1. English

**Merlin's Gift**

By jaqtkd

I have a gift.

Aren't I lucky?

The gift of magic,

The gift of love,

The gift of prophecy,

I'm the master of life and death.

xoxOxox

A gift you call it?

I call it a curse.

The curse of secrecy,

The curse of pain,

The curse of destiny,

I'm a slave to all of my choices.

xoxOxox

* * *

_**A/N.** Here's the original English version. Please feel free to offer it in your language._

_Edited 21/1/12_


	2. French

**Le Don De Merlin**

(Translation by Eleanore Pendragon)

J'ai un don.

Ne suis-je pas chanceux?

Un don de magie,

Un don d'amour,

Un don de prophétie,

Je suis le maître de la vie et de la mort.

xoxOxox**  
**

Et comment l'appelez-vous ce don?

Je l'appelle une malédiction.

La malédiction du secret,

La malédiction de la douleur,

La malédiction du destin,

Je suis l'esclave de mes choix.

xoxOxox

* * *

_**A/N.** Bonjour._

_I'm a typical Brit I'm afraid and only learnt French from the age of 11 - 14 (silly education system - eleven's too old to learn a second language) and know loads of descriptive words in Italian due to being a musician. Apart from that it's just English, I'm afraid, and I'm full of admiration for those of you who can speak two or more fluently._

_Anyway, shortly after publishing 'Merlin's Gift', Eleanor Pendragon asked if she could translate it into French and soon after that I had a friend do the German for me (chapter 3, coming soon) Last week, on another site, a reader offered me an Italian version (chapter 4) and I remembered my wonderful international Stats on this site (76 different countries) and wondered how many different languages I could offer this poem in._

_So, if you would like to contribute another chapter/language or can offer an alternative translation for any of the verses (bear in mind that I can only check with Google that they're roughly right) please review or PM and I promise I'll credit you._

_ Merci_

_***Edit*** 24/1/12 - Thanks to MagicalMoonStar for suggesting that 'Don' works better than 'Cadeau' in this context as it means 'talent' rather than 'present'. Others have agreed so I've just made the change.  
_

_Jaq_


	3. German

**Merlin's Gabe**  
_(Translation by Mona Wilde)_

Ich habe ein Gabe.

Macht mich das glücklich?

Die Gabe der Magie,

die Gabe der Liebe,

die Gabe der Prophezeiungen.

Ich bin der Herr über Leben und Tod.

XoxOxox

Ein Geschenk nennt Ihr das?

Ich nenne es einen Fluch.

Der Fluch der Geheimhaltung,

der Fluch des Schmerzes,

der Fluch des Schicksals.

Ich bin der Sklave aller meiner Entscheidungen.

xoxOxox

* * *

_**A/N **A lovely response to this idea already, thank you. I've now edited Chapter 2, thanks to a correction offered by MagicalMoonStar, and also I have offers of Polish and Dutch versions. Please feel free to PM me with these and any other translations._

Danke,

Jaq.


	4. Italian

**Il Dono Di Merlino**

_(Translation by 'alluminio')_

Io ho un dono.

Non sono fortunato?

Il dono della magia,

Il dono dell'amore,

Il dono della profezia.

Sono il padrone della vita e della morte.

xoxOxox

E lo chiami un dono?

Io lo chiamo maledizione.

La maledizione del segreto,

La maledizione del dolore,

La maledizione del destino.

Sono lo schiavo delle mie scelte.

xoxOxox

* * *

_**A/N** This little project is going really well. Thank you so much for your contributions. I now have Portuguese, Polish and Dutch lined up for future chapters. Any more languages to contribute?_

_Grazie,_

_Jaq  
_

_28/1/12_


	5. Polish

**Dar Merlina**

_(Polish translation by EmilieEvans)_

Mam dar.

Czyż to nie szczęście?

Dar magii,

Dar miłości,

Dar przepowiedni,

Jestem panem życia i śmierci.

xoxOxox

Ty nazywasz to darem?

Dla mnie to klątwa.

Klątwa tajemnicy,

Klątwa bólu,

Klątwa przeznaczenia,

Jestem niewolnikiem moich wyborów.

xoxOxox

* * *

_**A/N**: Coming up: Portuguese, Dutch and Hungarian. Any more?_

1/2/12


	6. Portuguese

**O Dom De Merlin **

_(Portuguese translation by Paladinobr)_

Eu tenho um dom.

Eu não sou sortudo?

O dom da magia,

O dom do amor,

O dom da profecia,

Eu sou o mestre da vida e da morte.

xoxOxox

Você o chama de presente?

Eu chamo de maldição.

A maldição do sigilo,

A maldição da dor,

A maldição do destino,

Eu sou um escravo de todas as minhas escolhas.

XoxOxox

* * *

_**A/N** Thank you again for all your offers of translations, but you don't have to wait for my reply - just send them straight to me as a PM - all the different scrips are coming through perfectly well that way and I'll simply add them the list. If you'd rather put it in a review you can, but do make sure I can PM you back._

_Also, as the title isn't included in the actual poem, can you remember to send the translation of that too, please.  
_

_ Eilicec - thanks for your review and translations. Can you PM me and allow me to reply so we can discuss things - thanks._

Jaq


	7. Dutch

**Merlijn's Gave**

_(Dutch translation by aigneadh)_

Ik heb een gave.

Heb ik geen geluk?

De gave van magie,

de gave van liefde,

de gave van voorspelling,

ik ben de meester van leven en dood.

xoxOxox

Een gave, noem jij het?

Ik noem het een vloek.

De vloek van geheimhouding,

de vloek van pijn,

de vloek van het lot,

ik ben een slaaf van al mijn keuzes.

xoxOxox

* * *

_**A/N**: Thank you again for your wonderful responses to this idea. I have loads of translations lined up, but will wait a few days before I publish each new one, as I change the main language of each chapter, so that native speakers can find it if they're using the search facility to look for fics in their own language._

_Anyway, just to repeat, you can send me your translation via review or PM _straight away_ - you don't need to ask. Just make sure that your messaging is enabled as I will want to reply and perhaps ask you some questions before I publish. The most common of which is, "What's the title!" Feel free to contribute, even if you see your language as 'pending'. Sometimes I have people submitting their second/third language to me and they're quite openly telling me to use the native speaker's version if I want to. Examples of this are the Spanish and Russian offers I currently have so ... don't be shy if it's your mother tongue! We're all learning something from this little project.  
_

_Again ... can Eilicec or another Danish speaker confirm which version you want me to use (see reviews) and also include the title. Although I always use 'Google Translate' to check these translations as a matter of course, I would rather not publish a chapter unless I have confirmation from a human being!_

_**OT/AN:** I'm updating my profile regularly and also setting up a more detailed 'author's diary' on Tumblr. Please visit my PP and even follow me there or on Twitter if you're interested in the progress of my other fics. Thanks._

_Jaq._


	8. Hungarian

**8. Merlin Ajándéka**

_(Hungarian translation by Eliptikus) _

Van egy ajándékom,

Hát nem vagyok szerencsés?

A varázslat ajándéka,

A szerelem ajándéka,

A prófécia ajándéka,

Én vagyok élet és halál ura.

xoxOxox

Ajándéknak hívod?

Én átoknak nevezem.

A titok átka,

A kín átka,

A végzet átka,

Én vagyok saját döntéseimnek rabszolgája.

XoxOxox

* * *

**A/N **Thanks again for all the translations you're sending me. I'll increase the publishing dates slightly now, although I still want to leave each up a couple of days for new readers from each country to find.

1/2/12


	9. Macedonian

_**A/N **I like to list each chapter under its own language but notice that Macedonian isn't on FF. I think that needs to be corrected, don't you? Anyway, because of this, I've simply changed the listing back to English.  
_

* * *

_Дарбата на Мерлин _

_(Macedonian translation [cyrilic alphabet] by SheepOnAMotorbike)_

Имам дарба

Нели сум среќен?

Дарба за магија

Дарба за љубов

Дарба за пророштво

Јас сум господар на животот и смртта.

xoxOxox

Ја нарекуваш дарба?

За мене е клетва

Клетвата на тајноста,

Клетвата на болката,

Клетвата на судбината.

Јас сум роб на сите мои одлуки

xoxOxox

* * *

___**A/N: **__Currently up to nineteen languages submitted and one pending. If you see yours on my list, feel free to supply your version anyway. For example, I now have two Spanish and two Latin versions, and all contributers are being very diplomatic and giving me a choice as to which one to use. Do remember folks that I'm fluent in English, only know a tiny bit of French and Italian, and can only use Google Translate as a guide. I'm ultimately in your clever, linguistic hands for this project and you are all being wonderful and brilliant. Thank you.  
_

_If you're giving me your second (or third) language and want to have it checked before I publish, do let me know and I'll put out a plea in my next A/N._

_**OT A/N:**__ Good news for any 'Sensing Magic' readers out there. My proposed extra chapter has just turned into TWO extra chapters. Chapter 7 will be out in the __next couple of days. 13/2/12_


	10. Greek

**Το χάρισμα του Μέρλιν**

_(Greek translation by silveralopix)_

Έχω ένα χάρισμα.

Τυχερός δεν είμαι;

Το χάρισμα της μαγείας,

Το χάρισμα της αγάπης,

Το χάρισμα της προφητείας,

Είμαι ο άρχοντας της ζωής και του θανάτου.

xoxOxox

Χάρισμα το λέτε;

Εγώ το λέω κατάρα.

Κατάρα μυστικοπάθειας,

Κατάρα πόνου,

Κατάρα της μοίρας,

Είμαι ένας σκλάβος σε κάθε μου απόφαση

xoxOxox

* * *

_**A/N**: Thanks again for all your contributions. Loads more languages to come!_


	11. Spanish

**El Don de Merlín**

_(Spanish Translation by Kali Kalisto)_

Tengo un don.

¡Cómo soy de suertudo!

El don de la magia,

el don del amor,

el don de la profecía;

soy el amo de la vida y la muerte.

xoxOxox

¿Lo llamas un don?

Yo lo llamo una maldición.

la maldición de la clandestinidad,

la maldición del dolor,

la maldición del hado,

soy esclavo de todas mis decisiones.

xoxOxox

* * *

_**A/N** Sorry about the postponement of the planned Filipino verse - I've just very recently received a second translation and have decided to confer before publishing. _

_Spanish also got two versions and so my thanks also to SlightlyFrambiousBandersnatch for her translation and both contributors' polite comments. Leaving it up to the English mono-linguist is not necessarily a good idea but ... this is what I went with. This is obviously a well know language in Europe and America and so ... feel free to pitch into the debate - lol!_

**_24/1/14_**

_Thanks to native speaker Lanhua for giving me a few further suggestions for edits. (Although again, don't suggest, just tell me! What do I know?!) Please remember this is just a project (and now an old one) I'm not learning these languages and am not generally in touch with the original translators. Just give me your alternative, full translation (with explanations, by all means) and I'll edit it._

_Thanks_


	12. Filipino

**Mga Tanging Kaloob kay Merlin**

_ (Filipino translation by Meri Ley*)_

Ako nga ay pinagpala.

Lubos na pinagpala, di kaya?

Kaloob na kapangyarihan:

Kababalaghan, Pagmamahal, Kakayahang

masilip ang hinaharap.

Ako rin ang nakapangyayari sa buhay at kamatayan.

xoxOxox

Pagpapala nga kaya?

Ang tawag ko dito ay sumpa.

Sumpa ng lihim,

Sumpa ng dusa,

Sumpa ng tadhana.

Alipin nga ako ng aking pita.

xoxOxox

_* With thanks to RahGun for contributing a second Filipino translation. As I wasn't able to PM you, I discussed it with Meri Lay and we came to this compromise._

* * *

_**A/N** Have been enjoying a mini break from writing but the plot bunnies are hopping again. See my PP for more details of what I'm up to at the moment._


	13. Hebrew

**מתנתו של מרלין**

_(Hebrew translation by leyichka)_

אני בעל מתנה.

האם אינני בר מזל?

מתנת הקסם,

מתנת האהבה,

מתנת הנבואה,

אני אדון לחיים ולמוות.

xoxOxox

מתנה אתם קוראים לזה?

אני קורא לזה קללה.

קללת הסודיות,

קללת הכאב,

קללת הגורל,

הינני עבד לכל בחירותיי.

xoxOxox

* * *

_**A/N **I hope this script is alright - it looks a bit different from my word document._

_I'm afraid this has to be listed as 'English' because, when I marked it 'Hebrew' _all_ the languages in the other chapters were pushed over to the right hand side too._

_Thanks for diana065 for pointing out this needed to be centralised because it's read from right to left._

_28/2/12_


	14. Russian

**Дар Мерлина**

_(Russian translation by leyichka)_

Я имею дар.

Не везёт ли мне?

Дар магии,

Дар любви,

Дар пророчества,

Я хозяин жизни и смерти.

xoxOxox

Называете ли Вы это даром?

Я называю это проклятием.

Проклятье секретности,

Проклятье боли,

Проклятье судьбы.

Я раб всем своим решениям.

XoxOxox

* * *

_**A/N** Currently have 23 languages on file with one still pending. Thank you again for your enthusiastic response to this idea. Feel free to check out my PP for news on my other stories._


	15. Latin

**Donum Merlinis**

_(Latin translation by Chitilada)_

Donum habeo.

Sum per eam rem beatus?

Donum artis magica.

Donum amoris,

Donum praedictionis.

Dominus de vitam et mortem sum.

xoxOxox

Appellatis hoc donum?

Exsecrationem appello,

Exsecrationem occultationis,

Exsecrationem doloris.

Exsecrationem fati.

Servus mei decisionum sum.

xoxOxox

* * *

_**A/N** Still looking for an Arabic title ;)_


	16. Danish

**Merlins Gave **

_(Danish translation by Eilicec)_

Jeg har en gave.

Er jeg ikke heldig?

Magiens gave,

Kærlighedens gave,

profetiernes gave,

Jeg er herre over liv og død.

xoxOxox

En gave kalder du det?

Jeg kalder det en forbandelse.

Hemmelighedernes forbandelse,

Smertens forbandelse,

Skæbnens forbandelse,

Jeg er en slave af alle mine valg.

xoxOxox

* * *

_**A/N ** Sorry I've been a bit quiet lately. Not getting much writing done at the moment but I think I've just needed a little break and hope to get back to some more serious work soon._

_9/3/12_

_Edit 8/4/12. Thanks to MediEvil Ways for suggesting three small changes; _herre_ for herrer, _af_ instead of til and the small title correction.  
_


	17. Welsh

**Rhodd Myrddin **

_(Welsh Translation by Jaily27 – Beta-ed by shadowkat101) _

Mae gen i rodd.

Onid wyf i'n ffodus?

Y rhodd o hud,

Y rhodd o gariad,

Y rhodd o broffwydoliaeth,

Myfi yw meistr bywyd a marwolaeth.

xoxOxox

Ai rhodd yr ydych yn ei alw?

Rwyn ei alw yn felltith.

Melltith o gyfrinachedd,

Melltith o boen,

Melltith o dynged,

Rwyf yn gaethwas i oll fy newisiadau.

xoxOxox

* * *

_**A/N** Still received a couple of new translations recently although the pace is inevitably slowing down now I've got to twenty-six!_ _I'm pleased that I have Welsh and Irish translations now as those countries have such strong connections with the Arthurian legends._ _Now, all I need is Old English!_

_**Edit:** Since originally publishing this chapter a native speaker has been in touch and made some corrections. Above is the new version._


	18. Finnish

**18. Merlinin lahjakkuus **

_(Finnish Translation by TheSaga)_

Minulla on lahjakkuus.

Enkö olekin onnekas?

Taikuuden lahja,

rakkauden lahja,

ennustamisen lahja.

Olen elämän ja kuoleman herra.

xoxOxox

Lahja, sanot?

Kirous, sanon minä.

Salailun kirous,

kivun kirous,

kohtalon kirous.

Olen kaikkien päätöksieni orja.

xoxOxox

* * *

_**A/N** Have had yet another translation offered since publishing the last chapter bringing the total up to 26 languages so far! Still waiting for confirmation of the title in Arabic ... Currently have a Google generated one but most of you know that that is not ideal!_

_The previous Welsh chapter has been edited. My thanks to shadowkat101 for her Beta work :D_


	19. Icelandic

**Gjöf Merlíns**

_(Icelandic translation by Ulga)_

Ég á mér gjöf.

Er ég ekki heppin?

gjöfin er galdur,

gjöfin er ást,

gjöfin er spádómur,

ég er meistari lífs og dauða.

xoxOxox

Kallar þú það gjöf?

Ég kalla það bölvun.

Bölfunin er leyndarmál,

bölfunin er sársauki,

bölfunin er örlög,

ég er þræll valkosta minna.

xoxOxox

* * *

_**A/N** Sorry about the short delay. Will try to get back to my usual twice weekly updates now._


	20. Swedish

**Merlins Gåva**

_(Swedish translation by __nile91)_

Jag har en gåva.

Är jag inte lycklig?

Gåvan av magi,

Gåvan av kärlek,

Profetians gåva,

Jag är mästaren över liv och död.

xoxOxox

En gåva kallar du det?

Jag kallar det en förbannelse.

Förbannelse av sekretess,

Förbannelse av smärta,

Ödets förbannelse,

Jag är en slav under alla mina val.

xoxOxox

* * *

**A/N** Currently have another six chapters lined up. Will try to be a bit more prompt with the updates from now on.


	21. Serbian

**Мерлинов Дар**  
_(Serbian-Cyrillic Translation by narusaku dramione)_

Имам дар.

Зар нисам срећан?

Дар магије,

Дар љубави,

Дар пророчанствa,

Ја сам господар живота и смрти.

xoxOxox

Поклон га назвати?

Ја то зовем проклетство.

Проклетство тајности,

Проклетство бола,

Проклетство судбине,

Ја сам роб свих мојих избора.

xoxOxox


	22. Esperanto

**La donaco de Merlin**

_(Esperanto translation by ljbookworm)_

Mi havas donacon.

Mi bonsxancas, cxu ne?

La donaco de magio,

La donaco de amo,

La donaco de auxguro,

Mi estas la mastro de vivo kaj morto.

xoxOxox

Vi nomas gxin kiel donacxon?

Mi nomas gxin kiel malbenon.

La malbeno de sekretoj,

La malbeno de doloro,

La malbeno de destino,

Mi estas sklavo de cxiuj miaj elektoj.

xoxOxox

* * *

_**A/N** Trying to get these out a little quicker now seeing I'm on Holiday and I haven't received any new languages for a while._

_Thanks to MediEvil Ways for offering some corrections to the Danish chapter (16) I have now made the suggested edits._

_8/4/12_


	23. Arabic

هدية مرلين

_(Arabic Translation by Arab – title by powerofthreeandfour)_

لدي هدية

لا أنا محظوظ؟

هدية السحر

هدية الحب

هدية نبوة

أنا سيد الحياة والموت

xoxOxox

هدية تسمونه؟

وأنا أسميها لعنة

لعنة سرية

لعنة من الألم

لعنة القدر

أنا عبدا لجميع من اختياراتي

xoxOxox

* * *

_**A/N** Off for a few days holiday so will update this next week along with 'A New Spell' Have started back on my new fic, 'Born Of The Dragon' too so hopefully it won't be long before I'm updating regularly again._


	24. Croatian

**Merlinov Dar**  
_(Croation translation by Persea15)_

Imam dar.

Zar nisam sretan?

Dar magije,

Dar ljubavi,

Dar proroštva,

Ja sam gospodar života i smrti.

xoxOxox

Darom to zoveš?

Ja ga zovem prokletstvom.

Prokletstvom tajni,

Prokletstvom boli,

Prokletstvom budućnosti,

Ja sam rob svojih odluka.

xoxOxox

* * *

_**A/N **Sorry if you're waiting for an update of 'A New Spell' I've been away on holiday and haven't made a start to the next chapters yet. Have written notes for two though, so it shouldn't be too long._


	25. Irish

**Myrddin Bronntanas**

_(Irish Translation by Cloud-dee)_

Tá mé bronntanas.

Nach-ádh orm?

An bronntanas na draíochta,

An bronntanas an ghrá,

An bronntanas tuar,

Tá mé an máistir na beatha agus báis.

xoxOxox

Tá bronntanas a ghlaonn tú é?

Glaoch mé é a curse.

An mhallacht na rúndachta,

Mallacht pian,

Mallacht cinniúint,

Tá mé go daor gach ceann de mo roghanna.

xoxOxox

* * *

_**A/N** I always got excited when I've the Celtic languages came through. Not sure why - just seems so much more 'Arthurian' somehow! I 'only' have two more languages lined up now, so do let me know if you have any more.  
_

_** OT A/N** Chapter 2 of 'A New Spell' is on its way. Slowly. Honestly! _

_The bad news is that I've just joined Pottermore and so am distracted again (SeerFlame29709 if you want to friend me - lol!) The good news is that I've finally got around to setting up a detailed weekly planner and have set out specific times for guitar practise, exercise, school planning, housework and writing (and computer browsing time!), so hopefully that will make all the difference iand my updates will become more regular again._ I already have a rough plan for _Chapter 3 of ANS and have three rough chapters written of my new BIG fic, Born Of The Dragon, so keen to get back into the swing of it SOON._

17/4/12


	26. Romanian

**Harull lui Merlin**

_(Romanian translation by Angellla29)_

Am un har.

Nu sunt eu norocos?

Un har magic.

Har de iubire,

Harul profeţiei.

Sunt Maestrul vietii si mortii

xoxOxox

E un har dar ce nume sa aiba?

Eu il numesc blestem.

Blestemul de a păstra secretul,

Blestemul de durere,

Blestem al destinului.

Sunt un sclav al alegerilor mele.

xoxOxox

* * *

_**A/N **Any more?_

_20/4/12  
_


	27. Japanese

マーリンのギフト

_(Japanese translation by Half-Demon-Cali)_

ぼくには才能がある。

ぼくは幸運児ではない？

魔法のギフト、

愛のギフト、

讖のギフト、

生死の主はぼく。

xoxOxox

祝福って君はそれと呼びますか？

呪いってぼくはそれと呼ぶ。

秘密の呪い、

痛みの呪い、

運命の呪い、

ぼくはすべての選択肢の奴隷。

xoxOxox

* * *

_**A/N **This is such a pretty one!_

_As I said, this will remain open so that I can add any other languages as they arrive. A New Spell is also being left until inspiration strikes or new ideas arrive. I'm mostly working on 'Born Of The Dragon' now. See PP for more details._

_Oh and, Happy Birthday to me for tomorrow. :D  
_

_10/5/12  
_

_***Edit 13/5/12:** A reviewer has stated that she can't see this script and a quick PM to the Half-Demon-Kali and two other regular reviewer has confirmed that, of the five of us, three can see it and two can't. I'm curious to know how many can see this and the other non-Latin scripts on this page. For example - the Arabic chapter is the only one that doesn't show up on my smart phone - all the others are fine!  
_


	28. Norwegian

**Merlins Gave**

_Norwegian Translation by misscam**  
**_

Jeg har en gave.

Er jeg ikke heldig?

Magiens gave,

Kjærlighetens gave,

Profetiens gave,

Jeg er herre over liv og død.

xoxOxox

Du kaller det en gave?

Jeg kaller det en forbannelse.

Hemmelighetens forbannelse,

Smertens forbannelse,

Skjebnens forbannelse,

Jeg er slave av mine valg.

xoxOxox


End file.
